thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 11 (E2)
"You're Gonna Say Goodbye Every Day" is the first and debut episode of Season 2 of KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two. It is the 11th episode overall. It premiered on May 25, 2017. Synopsis "Almost a week later, the group tries to get back into the swing of things." Plot The episode starts with the camera panning across a desolate, destroyed city, before slowing to a stop in front of a panting Trace, and behind him is Jake. Trace stares ahead, looking slightly to his left of the camera, before he slowly raises his handgun, and hesitantly pulls the trigger, and the screen cuts to black as the gunshot is heard. Eight Hours Earlier Birds chirp in the background on a bright sunny day as some waters are being flowered, and as the watering can is set down, it is shown to be Sarah, kneeling in front of the potted plants in front of the CDC, smiling. Her leg prosthetic is complete and fully functioning as she gets up and places her hands on her hips. "There, all watered." She says rather proudly. "What're you up to, sis?" Trace asks with a smile as he approaches. "Planting more flowers for dad, just cause." Sarah smiles at her brother. "I figure if he's gonna rest in peace, he's gonna have to be comfortable and happy. I miss him, but... I know we can't bring him back." Trace nods and pulls her into a hug. "I'm still glad I have you sis, I was so scared you wouldn't make it..." Sarah hugs Trace back tightly. "You saved me Trace, it's cause of you I'm okay." The teen chuckles and sends her back inside to get some food as he looks down at the grave made for Lucas. They had never recovered his body, so the man still lay dead out in the middle of the woods. "The cover story is we were attacked by walkers and dad got taken down..." Trace mutters to himself. "Mom would flip if she knew the truth..." Back inside the CDC, Pete and Nick are eating brunch with Christie and Satchiel, while Carlos immediately runs over to Sarah and starts flirting with her, much to her disdain. Maria is helping Carol iron some clothes, and Ashley is also doing her best to fold clothes and put them away. Edward is checking a cut on Zach, non-zombie related of course, as Stefan watches, and Jake and Ethan are relaxing together on a couch whilst Mike smirks at them. "You two are a couple of dorks." He chuckles. "I can't hug my best friend?" Jake throws his arms in the air in mock anger, making Mike chuckle more. As Trace reenters the building, Elizabeth starts walking towards the door. "Alright babe, I'm going on a run." "Whoa, already?" Trace stops her. "You've been on all day runs for the whole week, just chill and relax, spend some time here. I mean, the CDC has more stuff than we ever had before getting here. You don't gotta do runs." Elizabeth tilts her head and just looks at him with a smirk, before leaning in and giving him a kiss. "Babe, c'mon. It's the only thing I can do, only thing I'm good at. Get used to it, it's all I've been doing for the past couple months. Just how it is." "... We never spend time together though, you're always out." Trace sighs. "I hate saying goodbye." "Babe, you're gonna say goodbye every day in this world. Get used to it." Elizabeth says. "I'll be back tonight, like usual. Just save me a slice of pie for desert and maybe we'll get a little dirty in the bedroom tonight..." Trace chuckles and hands her a large duffel bag. "No jumping rooftops this time, you may be good at it but that doesn't make it any less dangerous." "It's exercise, you're not gonna want me if I don't keep this rocking bod." She teases him before exiting the CDC. Trace is about to call out to her but she looks to him. "Don't say goodbye, I'll be back." Trace closes his mouth and nods, watching her head off towards the city of Atlanta. A couple of hours later, Ashley is sitting outside of the CDC, glancing at Lucas' grave, and then over to Brody's grave. She spits on Lucas' grave and shakes her head. "Fuck you..." She mumbles. "What're you doing out here?" Ashley sees Stefan coming over. She sighs and turns away. "Go away Stefan, I'm thinking." "Oh, well... Um, just..." Stefan stammers. "Look, I'm terrible at helping people when they're sad, but c'mon. Brody wouldn't want this." Ashley doesn't really respond, instead she grunts. She knows Stefan is right but still wants to be able to grieve. "Maria and Sarah got over Lucas' death in a week." Stefan says. "That's cause they were told walkers got him." Ashley glares. "They didn't see him get shot in the fucking face right in front of them." Stefan's eyes widen a bit as he steps back. Ashley sighs and turns back around. "Just go away..." She mumbles. Stefan reluctantly complies, going back into the CDC. Hours later, it's now evening, and Trace stares at the doors, no sign of Elizabeth anywhere. As the others are getting ready to wind down and enjoy dinner before going to sleep, Jake is the only one to see Trace waiting. He walks over. "Hey man, c'mon. Let's go eat, she's out late every day." He says. "Go on without me, I just need to wait." Trace says. Jake grabs his sleeve. "Trace, c'mon." Trace pulls away and looks at him. "Jake, she's never not back before dinner. Something's up, she probably ran into trouble, I gotta go help her." Jake stares, thinking for a moment, before he nods and follows him out of the CDC. "I'm coming too then, let's see what the heck is taking her." The older teen nods, and the two venture out and down the street until they enter downtown Atlanta. It's quiet, and they take care of a couple of walkers along the way with basic melee weapons; Trace having a hatchet, and Jake having a basic pocket knife. They continue walking and pass an old looking, collapsed drug store. "Jeez, this place got fucked..." Jake mutters. "There! There she is, fighting walkers!" Trace points ahead, and Jake sees the blond amidst a group of walkers ahead. "Elizabeth!" Trace runs over, and Jake follows. "Wait, Trace, I don't think--!" Trace stops and his smile fades as he sees the blond turn around, and it is indeed Elizabeth, though she is now undead with a large bite mark on her left shoulder. She growls and stumbles towards Trace. Jake shakes his head. "Oh god no... Trace, I'm so, so sorry..." Trace's breaths begin to pick up speed as he holds up his handgun. "It's okay Trace..." He mutters, breath shaky as he tries not to cry and scream. "Y-You're gonna say goodbye every day..." With no more words, he shoots Elizabeth in the head. Deaths *Elizabeth (Alive and Zombified) Trivia *Last appearance of Elizabeth. Category:KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two Category:Season Premiere